The Ascendio Legacy
by marylwhit
Summary: A snippet from my legacy challenge.


Hi! I've been playing the Sims 2 ever since it came out and have made maaaaaany legacy families. This is the story of one of them - The Ascendio's :)

* * *

When townies or NPCs first met Chord Ascendio, they were never too sure about him. Already sporting grey hair and a face mask of wrinkles at only one day into adulthood, one look would tell you he was definitely the old-timey sort. Usually, he would wear a particularly poorly crafted dark brown pauper's hat, with his silver hair poking through the front and his straight fringe obstructing his view completely. Quite a plump man, his beer belly flopped over his belt and his thighs rubbed together as he walked. Yet, the eye was naturally drawn to the bright yellow shoes he constantly wore on his feet, and the orange and green knitted sweater he paired with them.

His interests, pre-generated by the sim gods, include underwear and red hair, and he holds utter dislike for fit sims. His main priority in life is to have a family, and his ultimate aspiration is to have six grandchildren. So, on this particular day, it was no surprise he was down at the local Cold Issue clothing store, scouting for eligible ginger females to impregnate. Scouting the room, he was particularly taken by Goopy Nga, but since he needed to quickly start the pure-blood Ascendio line, and adoption just wouldn't cut it, he settled for his second pick - Danielle Richard. Ginger, single and ready, she was happy to follow him home. Only six hours later, they had fallen in love and were roommates. A little disappointed that all Danielle brought the the mix was $10,000, no career and and no skill points, he was relieved to see she was blessed by the sim gods with a golden pottery badge! The two were quickly engaged, then married only minutes later. Instead of getting right down to business, Chord and Danielle worked to raise money to build a nice, suitable home for the future generations. Chord found employment in the education career track, and Danielle in the criminal career track. It wasn't until they had worked their way up to level 10 that they - a dangerous five days from becoming elders, decided to try for their first - and now, as they realized - would be there only child. Luckily, they were successful, and after a morning of vomiting green goop up into the toilet, Danielle was showing. Yet, Danielle's dabbling in the stock market had lost the family almost ten thousand simoleons only the day before. Left with no choice, Chord got into his cheap blue car and went down to Planetary Pets to look for a roommate. Anyone would do, it didn't matter! Michelle Tse, an intern in the medical career track with $24,000 to her name caught his eye immediately. She was simply gorgeous! Mid-tone skin and blue eyes just like his, long black hair parted in the centre and wearing a black and red leather jumpsuit. They got to talking, then joking, then playing catch and having a water balloon fight... suddenly they were flirting!

Chord quickly left the lot and travelled through a difficult load screen all the way to Calor Bay where he lived. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Michelle as he pulled into his driveway extension...

When he arrived home, Danielle was wanting a new sculpture, so a iron soldier was brought and placed outside. Yet, it looked out of place. There house was a big six bedroom, 5x6 lot made from yellow wooden panels with a large tree and swimming pool in the backyard. Chord realized they were going to have to make the place look a lot more presentable if his child was going to grow up here - they had to impress the principal of Private School!

Quickly taking a shower and making a puddle, using and clogging up the toilet, burning grilled cheese for lunch and taking a quick nap on the Ikea homestuff sofa, Chord was happy and green again. He carefully walked over to the cheap, white, $75 phone and called Michelle. He invited her over.

"Sounds great, I'll be there in a few" She said, and Chord made some highly extravagant arm gestures. Poor Danielle, now in her second trimester at two days, was clueless to what Chord was planning. Pre-term cramping from the InSimenator made her go straight to bed!

Michelle arrived and hung out by the letterbox and the orange bills piled on the curb. Chord made his move. He didn't waste time! Teleporting over, he planted a romantic kiss straight on her. Red love hearts appeared. Certainly now she would move in?

Yes.

Now with a family funds total of $48,866 Chord could easily makeover the house - he built a mausoleum! He of course, locked it so pesky strays couldn't get inside and left it. He would surely have use for it one day!

Back to live mode, and disaster strikes. Danielle has spotted Chord's cheating and is clearly unhappy! Cursing in simlish, she runs over and slaps him right in the face. They are now enemies. Michelle, not wanting to be a home-wrecker, goes onto the 'Little Sister' computer and calls a taxi to move out.

Almost as soon as she leaves, Danielle begins to go into labour! After a long and tiresome cinematic birthing scene, a baby is born - a boy!

A blue eyed blond they name Ryan. Ryan Ascendio!

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review if it's not a complete failure.. :D


End file.
